Kick-Ass 2
Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall is a planned sequel to Kick-Ass. Cast *Aaron Johnson as Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass *Chloe Moretz as Mindy Macready/Hit Girl *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico/Red Mist/Motherfucker *Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma *Clark Duke as Marty/Battle-Guy *John Leguizamo as Javier *Olga Kurkulina as Mother Russia *Yancy Butler as Angie D'Amico *Robert Emms as Insect Man *Jim Carrey as Colonel Stars *Morris Chestnut as Marcus Williams *Andy Nyman as The Tumor *Claudia Lee as Brooke *Lindy Booth as Night-Bitch *Donald Faison as Doctor Gravity Development Kick-Ass writer Jane Goldman says that they had ideas for a sequel but were planning on taking things slow. Matthew Vaugn says that it will be more likely if the comics continues on being successful. It will be based on the second comic book series (Kick-Ass: Balls to the Wall) however the book will not be published by Marvel. It is still a Marvel Movie seeing as how Marvel created the character. Kick-Ass creators and executive producers Mark Miller and John Romita, Jr told Total Film about the sequel: I always had this planned as three volumes, and each is a sequel. It’s not like a regular comic where it’s issue nine, ten and eleven. It’s Kick-Ass 2, Issue 1 sort of thing. It’s just starting where we left off last time. Through success has inspired other people, and what the heroes do is form gangs. It’s a bunch of people in masks looking at each other’s Facebooks and going out and fighting each other. Like a massive fight in Time Square with hundreds of superheroes and hundreds of supervillains, and the police trying to break it all up. The first one was all about becoming a hero. And the second one really is about becoming a villain… you’ve got Red Mist who’s become like Alex in Clockwork Orange. So he’s a bit Heath Ledger’s Joker, a bit of all the bad guys I’ve ever loved in movies. So yeah I suppose it is darker, but I think a big part of Kick-Ass is the jokes, so it’s still funny. Hit Girl, of course, is back. At the end of the last movie she promised her step-father she wouldn’t kill people anymore, she’s just a kid. So I like the idea of doing a Clint Eastwood in Unforgiven, you know where the gunslinger hasn’t picked up a gun in 20 years, but doing that with a 12 year old girl. She’s watching Glee and all that – she’d rather be out there fighting crime. Q&A: Kick-Ass’ Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr Jane Goldman releved that she and Matthew Vaughn are not involved in the sequel. Jane Goldman and James Watkins Woman In Black Premiere Interviews It's unclear if Brad Pitt would continue to serve as producer as he did in the first film. Millar revealed that the sequel is scheduled to begin filming in the summer of 2012.Scots comic book writer Mark Millar reveals secret projects that are set to take Hollywood by storm Lyndsy Fonseca announced that she is reprising her role as Katie Deauxma. External Links *http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/BrentSprecher/news/?a=16607 Gallery Donald and Aaron.jpg|Donald Faison and Aaron Johnson on set as Doctor Gravity and Kick-Ass. FYuAj.jpg|Olga Kurkulina on set as Mother Russia. 1347905976434.jpeg|Chloe Moretz on set as Mindy Macready on set. 1347906128645.jpeg|Chloe Moretz as Hit-Girl on set. infphotos621266.jpg|Chloe Moretz on set as Hit-Girl. infphotos621641.jpg|Morris Chestnut on set as Marcus Williams. lindyboothnightbitchpic1.jpg|Lindy Booth on set as the Night Bitch. infphotos623867.jpg|Christopher Mintz-Plasse on set as The Mother F*cker _tempinfphotos623886.jpg|John Leguizamo and Christopher Mintz-Plasse on set. iphotos322751.jpg|Donald Faison on set as Dr. Gravity. _tempiphotos322752.jpg|Clark Duke as Battle-Guy with Aaron Johnson as Kick-Ass on set. jimcarrey2.jpg|Jim Carrey on set as Colonel Stars with Aaron Johnson and Lindy Booth. _tempinfphotos625645.jpg|Justice Forever on set. References Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel 2 Kick-Ass: Balls to the Wall Category:Development